The Perfect Day
by Varadrovia
Summary: Forward ten years to the future to Nightwing and Starfire's wedding day. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

So the story behind this is that I was obsessed with the Teen Titans back in middle school, then around eighth grade I kind of forgot about them. Now as a senior in high school, I decided to start watching a couple episodes. Then I decided to write this. Loosely based off of their real wedding in the comics (except for the whole Raven attacking Starfire scene)

It takes place about ten years in the future, when Starfire marries Nightwing or Dick Greyson, whichever you prefer.

Enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It is, ready? All of it?" She timidly asked, clutching the bouquet in her unsteady hands. Nothing could be more nerve-wracking then this.

"Don't worry, everything is under control, it has been for weeks now. Everything will be fine" Said Rachel Roth with a weak smile.

"Oh, what a truly honorable maid of honor you have been my friend! I thank you." She hugged her friend and fellow female titan quite abrasively before turning her attention to the scene around her.

It was a quiet warm spring day on Titan's island, the only place suitable for the ceremony everybody thought. And it was the perfect day for an outdoor garden wedding. Softly in the background she could hear the violinists strike up the prelude music and the low mumble of the guests. Her stomach began flipping at the sounds of it, knowing what was really coming. She felt as though it would flip right into her chest when she realized the procession had begun.

She saw the priest enter onto the alter, and swallowed hard back a lump in her throat when she saw Greyson enter. This was it, this was really it.

The procession of her bridesmaids and his groomsmen was headed by Kole escorted by Garfield Logan AKA Beast Boy. Garfield, with how thrilled and proud he looked you'd think he was the one getting married! None of the other Titans were as happy for Starfire and Greyson as he was. Next came Donna Troy also known as Wondergirl escorted by Roy Harper, also known as Speedy, he looked so strange without his mask. Next was none other than Titans east leader Bumblebee, or Karen Duncan, in her stylish black and yellow Bridesmaid dress escorted by Aqualad, or Garth. Next was Jinx escorted by Kid Flash, or Bart Allan. She had come just a long ways since her days at the Hive. Then finally came Rachel, the maid of honor, escorted by best man, Victor Stone, AKA Cyborg. It was strange seeing Rachel in a dress, and even stranger seeing Victor in a tux, but they looked so perfect as they walked down the aisle towards the alter. Besides, there was no denying that Rachel had turned out to become quite the beautiful woman, she had some real class.

And then the moment came, the violins struck up the wedding march. She wanted to squeal out and leap in excitement, it was so hard to contain. She walked up to the garden arbor coated in white roses. The air felt so calm yet crisp as it usually does in the early spring. A few years ago some apple trees had been planted on the island, and because of the season they were in full bloom with the petals showering the wedding scene. She could feel her heart jump up into her throat. All of this was so unreal. She proceeded forward. As she walked she noticed all the faces, some even tearing up, like the old wrinkled face of Bruce Wayne smiling proudly. Her eyes and Grayson's met, and they exchanged a brief smile of mutual excitement and joy.

When she reached the alter, she began to feel weak at the knees. But a reassuring smile from Greyson made it all melt away. Standing up there, she could finally get a good look at all the guests. Just about everybody was there, all the heroes, and even some villains.

The priest began to speak, and everybody grew silent. "Hand in Hand you enter marriage, hand in hand you step out in faith. The hand you freely give to each other, is both the strongest and the most tender part of your body. In the years ahead you will need both strength and tenderness. Be firm in your commitment. Don't let your grip become weak. And yet, be flexible as you go through change. Don't let your hold become intolerable. Strength and tenderness, firm commitment and flexibility, of such is a marriage made, hand in hand. Also remember that you don't walk this path alone. Don't be afraid to reach out to others when together you face difficulty. Other hands are there, friends and family."

The water was glistening in the bright sun, and the soft sound of the waves lapping against the shore could be heard. Growing up, her and the then Robin would spend hours watching the waves roll in and the boats go by, this was truly the perfect spot. To a normal human, the reflecting light off the waves couldn't catch and reflect off your eye, but it could for her wide glistening Tameranian eyes which shone wider today than ever.

He turned to Greyson, and spoke firmly "Do you, Dick, take Starfire to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"And do you, Starfire, take Dick as your husband? Through health and sickness, through plenty and want, through joy and sorrow, now and forever?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss your bride."

Greyson gently peeled back her veil. A gentle breeze blew a wisp of hair into her face which he combed away with his fingers and a soft smile. He leaned in and their lips met, then the audience broke out into applause.

As they retreated down the aisle for the recession, several hundred white doves were set loose. Several glided past her and escaped high into the sky above the island, blending into the clouds before disappearing. Far off, she could hear the sea birds of the island crying out.

To her, it was the most perfect day she could imagine.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that was a little bit sappier then I would have liked for it to turn out. Sorry about that guys.

I hope you liked it, please review.


End file.
